Falling Together
by 12ABC123
Summary: Set after the season 6 finale, because no one can wait until season 7:   rated m,just to be safe, nothing too bad. Booth and Bones fall together once again.


Wednesday morning Temperance Brennan was to be found sitting at her kitchen table drinking a tall glass of orange juice and munching on an apple. She was not drinking orange juice out of some childhood love, but out of a recent necessity. Since finding out about her pregnancy Brennan had been forced to part with her beloved morning ritual of a strong cup of coffee. But despite of her love of coffee, it was simply not rational to risk the health of her baby for an early morning caffeine jolt...however much it was needed.

Just as she picked up her glass to take a sip her cell phone began to sing loudly. Not expecting the rude interruption she started, causing the glass in her hand to tip and spill its brightly colored, and uncomfortably cold, contents all over the front of her white blouse.

"Shit," Brennan groaned, setting the dripping glass back on the counter and wiping her wet hand on a napkin before reaching into her purse to answer the phone. Knowing exactly where it was, she pulled it out within a second and answered, wedging it between her ear and shoulder. "Hello?"

"Morning Bones! How's it going?" The energetic voice of Seeley Booth resonated from the phone as Brennan stood and walked to the kitchen in search of a towel.

"Booth! You made me spill juice all over my blouse, so now i have to change and I'm supposed to be at the Jeffersonian in 20 minutes," Brennan responded in irritation. It was 6:40, and even though she was allowed to arrive later duing to the absence of any pressing cases, Brennan enjoyed arriving at 7.

Booth laughed and replied, "Well I'm in the area, how about i swing around and pick you up? And since when do you drink juice?"

"Alright. Since I found out I can't drink coffee for another 7 and a half months," she responded, still slightly irked.

"Oh, right. Well that's a good idea Bones, just keep in the glass next time. I'll be over in about 10 minutes."

"Bye," Brennan replied stonily to Booth's un-amusing joke.

After hanging up, Brennan pulled the dirty shirt over her head and threw it on the ground with the wet towel she had used to mop up the juice. In only her bra and slacks she washed her dishes and put them away, the whole time contemplating her newly changed relationship with Booth. Since finding out about her pregnancy and his role in it, Booth had been perfect, by all standards. He had been completely supportive in any way possible, but there had been something about him that was slightly uncomfortable and unsure. Even though she wasn't nearly as good at reading people as him, she thought she had a fairly good idea about the nature of his insecurity, because it was hers as well.

Despite his elation at once again being a father and her somewhat hesitant joy, they had never clearly defined their new relationship. Basically, neither knew if they were in a relationship or not. The moment Brennan told Booth about her pregnancy, she knew she loved him. Deep down she had known it for some time leading up to that moment, but when he smiled, she had no doubts. And he loved her, but there they hung, in limbo, neither stopping their nervous dancing around one another.

Before going to change into a different outfit, Brennan unlocked the front door in anticipation of Booth's arrival then picked up the juice-soaked cloth off the floor and walked to the washer. As she added soap to the load and turned it on, she thought intently about what the most rational course of action would be in her situation. Her thoughts were so all-consuming; she failed to hear the turn of the door-knob as Booth carelessly let himself into her apartment.

"Hey Bones!" Booth called, stepping into her living room. So engrossed was she in her thoughts, she yelped in surprise at Booth's greeting. Worried, Booth hurried around the corner to where she was standing, shirtless, with a hand on her chest. "Bones, you okay!" His nervous expression turned to one of surprise as he saw her.

After taking a second to collect herself Brennan reached out and slapped Booth on the arm.

"God Booth! That's the second time you've scared me this morning!" She scolded with half-hearted anger. But the truth was her anger had dissipated as soon as her hand came in contact with his arm. At the touch she felt a pleasurable jolt in the pit of her stomach which gave rise to an aching desire. Scientifically she knew her arousal was most likely due to excess hormones from the pregnancy. But knowing the cause did not make the desire any less powerful.

For a long moment, Booth stared at Brennan, unable to look away. He could feel his need for her burning in him and thought he could see the same desire reflected in her gorgeous green eyes. Powerless to stop himself, he took a step towards her. She mirrored his action, closing the distance between them. Placing his hands on her waist, Booth took the plunge and kissed her deeply. Relief flooded him when she did not turn him down, but returned the kiss enthusiastically. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss as his large hands caressed her sides. After a few more moments of fierce kissing, Brennan moved her hands to the tie of his suit, quickly loosening it, as Booth walked quickly towards her room. Every action was fast-paced and inspired by a primal desire. When they reached the bedroom door, still glued together, Booth kicked it open and without breaking contact of her lips, lowered Brennan down onto the bed.

Booth rolled over and kissed Brennan softly. She lay naked, pressed up against him, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Well that was satisfying…" she whispered. Booth nodded, chuckling softly at her word choice. "What?" She asked, propping herself up on an elbow. Booth shook his head as an answer and rolled over on top of Brennan, kissing her again. Just as she started to move her hands down his muscled chest a loud trilling song burst from her bedside table. Being within range Brennan was able to reach and pick up her phone without shifting from her position under Booth.

"Brennan," she answered, avoiding Booth's attempt to kiss her. "Oh, good morning Cam," she said emphatically, catching Booth's eye as he tried to capture her mouth in a kiss. He grimaced and gave up on his previous course of action, moving his kisses lower. As she listened to Cam, Brennan had to quickly cover the receiver to stifle a soft moan. "...mhmm, I'll give him a call and tell him. Right, we'll be there shortly...Bye." Brennan shut the phone, and Booth seized his opportunity to make his way back up to her lips. They kissed passionately for a few moments, but Brennan pulled away before she could completely lose herself. "We have a case, and it sounds interesting. "


End file.
